


Close to You

by writworm42



Series: Aftercare fics [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Songfic, Spooning, mentions/implications of BDSM, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Brooke is always spaced out and sensitive after a scene, but luckily, Vanessa knows how to take care of her.





	Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten a lot of requests for more aftercare fic, so here y'all go! It's sickly sweet, and this time the roles are switched, so Vanessa's the dom & Brooke is the sub. I wanted to explore another aspect of aftercare, the physical care as well as the emotional, and show that that can be tender and beautiful too!
> 
> Title of fic & song featured taken from Close to You by the Carpenters

Brooke collapsed onto the bed the minute Vanessa put the cane back down on the bedside table, her limbs shaking and breath shallow.

“You good, baby girl?” Vanessa crouched forward to look at Brooke, careful not to touch her yet as she examined Brooke’s face for any signs of distress.

“Mmyeah.” Vanessa relaxed when she saw that Brooke was smiling dreamily, blissed out and sated, her voice soft and light. “’M good.”

“Okay, let’s get you all cleaned up, then.” Vanessa stood up and moved over to the night table, rummaging through to pull out a box of wet-wipes and some cream. “Flip over for me, please.”

Brooke obeyed, grunting at the effort, and Vanessa moved forward, grabbing her by the waist to help ease her down.

“Sorry,” she winced as she noticed Brooke cringe a little at the contact, her skin red and sensitive where Vanessa had been squeezing, scratching, and slapping just a moment ago. Brooke didn’t respond, but nodded, relaxing into her new position as Vanessa readied a wipe.

“I’m gonna touch you now, okay?” Vanessa waited for another nod before she gently went over Brooke’s body with the wipe, cleaning off layers of her handiwork, the sweat that she’d drawn out of Brooke and the come that she’d painted her beautiful body with, a painter wiping the excess off of a finished canvas. Vanessa went as gently and soothingly as she could, humming under her breath to comfort Brooke, who she knew by now was always sensitive after scenes, her flesh recovering a little slower than her mind, the marks of Vanessa’s attention stubbornly clinging to Brooke, a reminder of her submission, of her trust and control.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me,_

_They long to be_

“On your stomach again, there you go.” Vanessa directed. Brooke whined a little in protest, and Vanessa clicked her tongue. “I know, baby, I know. But I need to put the cream on.” she hated this part, hated that she had to be the bad guy for the sake of being the good guy, hated having to make Brooke do something she didn’t want to in the short run because of the knowledge that if she didn’t, Brooke would be worse off in the long run. Still, Brooke flipped over, giving Vanessa room to squirt a generous amount of cream into her hands before beginning to massage it into the flesh of Brooke’s ass. Brooke sighed deeply, comforted by the sensation of the cream cooling her aching skin and Vanessa’s hands working her ass the way she liked, gentle and slow, squeezing her cheeks together in a gratuitous but nonetheless indulgent move, a little reward for her good baby girl.

_On the day you were born, the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

Vanessa brought her hands up from Brooke’s ass into the small of her back, continuing forward, massaging the rest of the cream in, paying special attention to wherever Brooke’s pale skin was reddest, the little spots where she had already begun to bruise.

“Can you cuddle me, please?” Brooke looked up at Vanessa with a needy expression that made Vanessa’s heart melt. She said nothing, only moved behind Brooke and wrapped her in her arms. To anyone else, the sight might have been funny; next to Brooke, Vanessa was so small that she barely fit around her lover’s torso. But there was something about spooning Brooke, something about snuggling against the firm muscles of her back, the way that her arms rose and fell lightly with the sides of Brooke’s chest as the taller queen relaxed into Vanessa’s embrace, that made her feel amazing. Made her feel wanted. Needed.

Loved.

_They sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold_

_And starlight in your eyes of blue_

“Baby?” Brooke stirred suddenly, turning to look at Vanessa, her eyelids straining to stay open against the sated sleepiness Vanessa knew was starting to creep in.

“What is it, boo?”

“I’m kinda cold. Can we get under the covers?” just like that, Vanessa’s heart melted all over again.

“Of course we can.” She leaned over and kissed Brooke on the ear, a quick peck that let her know that Vanessa was there even as she peeled herself away, kicking the covers over Brooke and herself before drawing Brooke close again. But Brooke was still restless, and Vanessa let go of her quickly, watching with concern as the other queen again turned to face her.

“Can—Can you, um…”

“Can I what?” Vanessa couldn’t help the smile that creeped onto her face; there was something adorable about Brooke in this state, about seeing her so shy and quiet as opposed to the composed front she usually put on in front of others.

“Would you mind singing to me? The song you were humming before? It was pretty.”

So that was it. Vanessa let out a shallow sigh of relief as she brought her hand up to trace her thumb along the edge of Brooke’s jaw, the taller queen giggling a little, this time keening into the touch.

“’Course, boo.” Vanessa let Brooke snuggle into her before closing her eyes and bringing her hand around to stroke Brooke’s hair, her fingers keeping time as they ran through Brooke’s curls, sycing with the rhythm of Vanessa’s breathy voice as she sang.

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you._

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Brooke was still too deep in subspace to take control of her physical care after the scene; in reality, what should happen is Brooke and Vanessa should pre-negotiate so that Vanessa knows that if Brooke isn't in a space to take care of herself, it's okay to do it for her. The key to aftercare is knowing what your partner needs/wants ahead of time! It's also a good idea to debrief after aftercare so that the scene plus the aftercare as a whole can be talked about in case something needs to be tweaked for next time.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
